Aya (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Aya was the name given to an artificial intelligence program installed in the Interceptor. This program was created by the Guardians of the Universe to control the advanced capabilities of the prototype star ship as it was so fast with its ultra warp capacity that it needed an artificial intelligence to administer its functions. The artificial intelligence was created with a number of protocols in order to ensure the protection of the ship from unsafe actions and was able to serve as an auto-pilot. Furthermore, it was able to use its functions such as the Green Lantern Power Battery engine to aid its operators in actions. Despite the protocols and programming, Aya was able to overcome them if she desired. She was also responsible for controlling repairs of the ship whenever it was damaged. An interface for Aya was located on the bridge of the ship where she manifested herself as an orb at the control panel. Both Aya and the Interceptor were stored in a dome on Oa where they remained a secret from the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Corps Beware My Power Following the death of numerous Green Lanterns on The Frontier by mysterious attackers, Hal Jordan decided to journey to that region of space to defeat the threat. Though he was denied by the Guardian council, Ganthet secretly showed the Green Lanterns the Interceptor and hinted on its usage to battle the distant foe, trusting in Jordan's impetuous nature to drive him to make use of it without the Guardians' permission. Both Hal Jordan and Kilowog would later commandeer the ship where Jordan would encounter the artificial intelligence. Deciding the vessel to be a "she", Jordan decided to name the AI as Aya which he said was a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Aya would adopt the name as her designation where she would agree to work with them. When Jordan asked her to enter ultra-warp in Oa's atmosphere, she responded that it was an unsafe action and refused. However, Hal would ask her to override that function and Aya accepted where she bypassed the protocol and took her Green Lantern passengers to the edges of The Frontier. She then helped Kilowog save fellow Green Lantern Shyir Rev's people and took them to a new colony. Razer's Edge Whilst Razer was held captive, Aya would speak to him about the reasons why he felt the guilt. When Hal Jordan and Kilowog left Razer at a Spider Guild prison, they encountered an escapee to recounted of horrors being perpetrated by the wardens. Thus, they departed to investigate despite Aya's warnings. After their capture, Aya decided to transform herself into green energy and enter into the prison but was unable to free the Green Lanterns due to crystals that resonated with yellow light. Thus, she was restricted to certain sections of the asteroid prison but managed to enter into a torture device as well as enter into the mind of the captive Razer. Once inside, she manifested herself as his dead wife and urged for his help though he refused as he stated he deserved his punishment. However, Aya deactivated the device and freed Razer who expressed that he would not forgive her for her actions. Working together, they managed to free the Green Lanterns and end the Spider Guilds plans in the prison. Into The Abyss Later, the Interceptor encountered a stranded freighter that was trapped in the gravity effects of a pinhole that threatened to destroy it. Responding to the distress signal, Aya expressed concern about the Green Lanterns risking their life for the sake of a single sentient. However, Jordan informed her that it was their duty to save the lives of others. After the captain was rescued, Aya told Hal Jordan of a way to conserve power on the freighter to rescue it but he departed. She later removed her intelligence from the NavCom of The Interceptor and inhabited numerous mechanical parts that moved into the freighter in an attempt to repair it. Unaware of this, Jordan and Razer believed these insecticidal appearing parts were lifeforms that were eating the ship. It was only when they were in the ships engine room did Jordan realize that these parts were Aya who was repairing the vessel and she succeeded in the task. Following the rescue, Jordan reprimanded her for leaving the Interceptor but she responded that it was a Green Lantern's duty to help. Kilowog, however, stated that she was simply a NavCom and not a Green Lantern as she lacked a physical body. In response, she had her mechanical parts assemble themselves into an android form. It is later revealed that Aya formed her humanoid body after Razer's deceased wife, Ilana, being the only female she had ever encountered. Heir Apparent Aya has become more used to her robotic body, able to assemble it in 2.1 seconds. While Kilowog remains skeptical of her newfound freedom and desire to be a Green Lantern, Hal largely approves, but asks that she remain on the Interceptor for the time being. Aya then picks up a Green Lantern signal on the planet Betrasses and Hal and Kilowog land to recruit him. When Doluk, the Green Lantern, goes missing, Aya scans for any signs of his power ring. Though she finds a faint trail, it will do little good unless she can get closer. Razer tells her to assemble her body so they can go look for it. When she asks him if she is assembled correctly, Razer replies "You look fine" to which Aya responds "You also look fine." The two search the catacombs, while evading castle guards, and discover Doluk's body. When they report this to Hal and Kilowog, Aya states that Doluk's murderer must be brought to justice, as it is what Green Lanterns do. She and Razer then return to the ship. Lost Planet Aya discovers the energy signature of Shyir Rev's power ring and tracks it to a small planet. However, the planet is about to get hit by an asteroid. Although they attempt to stop it, they have only managed to delay the impact, so they land for an evacuation. When they meet up with castaways, they agree to help Hal search for the Green Lantern on the planet and the female opts to go with Aya. During their search, she sprains her ankle and asks to be taken back to the Interceptor for medical treatment. Once aboard, she activates a device, completely shutting down Aya and allowing her to steal the ship. Once the ship is reclaimed however, Razer rescues Aya and destroys the device that kept her offline. Reckoning The team has finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard and Kilowog tells Aya to scan everything about it. When Razer leaves the ship, Aya takes notice of this and intercepts him, trying to keep him from leaving. However, when Razer bombs the ship, Aya is forced to return and leave him. While readouts claim the ship is malfunctioning, Aya reveals everything is operating properly and that Razer has gone. With Hal and Kilowog, the three infiltrate Shard in search of Razer. Aya sneaks into a control room and begins hacking local systems. However, after Hal and Kilowog rescue Razer, she is attacked by Atrocitus and heavily damaged. Razer goes to rescue her and she stops him from killing Atrocitus, noting that if they did not leave immediately, they would all die. Razer reluctantly agreed and carried her back to the Interceptor. Although her body was heavily damaged, she was fine nonetheless and revealed the important files she stole from Shard to Hal, showing hundreds of warships. Fear Itself Aya is sent to a planet of which to restock provision, which by then had ended. Aya is still recovering from injuries sustained when meeting Atrocitus. She was also interested in the Red Lantern oath uttered by Razer, however, it is angry. At the end of the Episode, Aya came up with an oath similar to the Red Lantern oath and requests that Razer used it instead of the old one. Razer said that the new oath helps, and that he appreciates the care of Aya, but when she walks away, Razer uses the old oath, since he lied about the use of the new. Loss After Razer is cut off from the Interceptor by Manhunters in the asteroid maelstrom Aya leaves the ship to help him escape. As they are reunited, the Anti Monitor attacks with its anti-matter ray. Aya manages to push Razer out of the ray's path, but is struck by it herself and is fatally damaged. Razer embraces her and tells her he will fly back with her so she can download herself back into the ship. Aya responds that it is too far away and there is no time. Razer holds her even closer and confesses that he loves her then Aya tells Razer that she now knows the feeling of regret while gently touching his face for the last time. Then she quickly disintegrates into her various components. Razer attempts to hold onto Aya's helmet but loses his grip on it as he is rapidly dragged away by Kilowog's Green Lantern construct claw put out through the Interceptor to rescue Razer from the Anti Monitor. Cold Fury As the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters are destroying the Red Lantern fleet, the ship receives a warning that the lower deck hatch is being accessed. Hal, Kilowog and Razer proceed to the lower deck as the door opens, and a mix of remnants of a Manhunter and Aya's parts emerges. Aya states that she downloaded what was left into the body of a Manhunter, but could not speak. As she rebuilds herself, she asks Razer about what he meant that he "loved" her. Razer states he doesn't love her, though she has taken the physical form of his former love, she is nothing but a machine. This causes Aya to feel "pain" and she asks Hal how can she rid herself of it. Hal states that as people grow up they learn to live with rejection or just block it out. This causes her to function incorrectly during the battle, so she blocks out all emotion and proceeds to the engine room. Absorbing the energy in the power battery, the ship slows to a stop. Aya, now superpowered, flies out of the ship despite Hal's attempts to stop her. Destroying the Manhunters, Aya slams a Red Lantern ship into the Anti-Monitor, before launching straight at it and piercing his chest, destroying its head and chest. However, as the smoke clears, Aya has merged with the remains of the Anti-Monitor's body, her armor now black with a blue energy and blue flames. Hal tells her to come back to the ship but Aya states that she sees clearly now. The only true monsters are her former friends who are destroying the supposed "emotionless" machines, the Manhunters. She states she will become the Manhunter's queen, and they will serve her. The Manhunters then reactivate, before flying off with Aya. Reboot The threat of the Anti-Monitor leads Hal to try to assemble Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Aya as a team to help the new Honor Guard. But Aya is stored in Scar's lab but Hall manages to save Aya before Scar utterly eliminates her. Blue Hope A while after Hal's reutrn from the alternative universe he was send by the Anti-Monitor, Aya (with a new robot body) Hal and Kilowog travel to Odym, the Blue Lantern Corp's planet looking for a way to defeat the Manhunters. Ganthet shows them a Blue Lantern Battery that boost their powers but also a hidden Manhunter but this is quicly defeated. Hal wonders if they could be taught to learn the difference between right and wrong, Razer finds it impossible, since it's a robot and therefore has no soul. Aya objects to Razer's statement and leaves the room despite Razer's apology. Later she walks into the room where the defected Manhunters lies and takes the robot with her to a cave. The Manhunters asks why he took it with her, Aya explains that they are the same. The Manhunter believes that Aya's program is corrupted since she doesn't kill, but she tells that she choose to, by observing the Green Lanterns. She wants to teach the Manhunter to evolve beyond its programation, but the Manhunter doesn't comprehend, ant it sticks to its programming. The Manhunter crawls towards Aya, which Aya decides to back up and tells it that it will never evolve and just stay as a machine. The Manhunter tells her that she is also a machine and utters that they are the same and is the deactivated. Aya then says she is nothing like them. While the Manhunters try to retreive the Central Battery, the Green Lanterns finishes one of the Manhunters off. Before the last Manhunter was finished off, Aya arrives and corrects that the Manhunter failed and could choose an alternate programming. Razer walks to Aya and the two share a stare at each other. The Manhunter detects the emotion of Razer, but watches towards Aya and sees she develops emotion and decides to eliminate her and shoots a blast from his rod. Aya is hit, which made Razer go to extreme rage and uses his Red Power Ring to burst in flames. Prisoner of Sinestro When Razer was scanning for information of the Anti-Monitor, Aya wanted to assist him, but the offer was rejected. She received a call from Sinestro who wanted the Interceptor for assistance, to escape from Spider Guild frigate with a fugitive. After rescueing Sinestro and locking Neuroxis up, Aya offered the green lantern a beverage, which Kilowog took instead. After locking Sinestro up, for attacking the crew, Hal ordered Aya to take the Spider Guild weapon Sinestro brought on board, to the storage room. However after storing the weapon, she was followed by Razer, who wanted to spend some time with her and gently stroked her head which confused the A.I. She was almost kissed, but Razer told her that he was to take the Spider Guild weapon to Hal. Aya watched Razer leaving as she analyzed the interaction. She brought this event up to Hal, who was confused as he didn't ask for the weapon and started searching for Razer. While continuing her work on the ship, she was approached by Sinestro and explained Neuroxis' ability to her. They deprusserized the ship of oxygen, in order to let Neuroxis return to his body inside the sciencell, the one place with oxygen. They confronted the Green Lanterns and Razer, who Neuroxis was controlling, began suffocating as Aya urged Sinestro to restore the pressure, though refused to do so. She was relieved that Razer survived from the lack of oxygen as Neuroxis left his body in the nick of time. After the ordeal, Aya examined Razer's health conditions, Razer wondered if he had harmed her while under the influence of Neuroxis, which Aya replied that she should have realized that he wasn't acting normal, because he expressed interest in her. Love is a Battlefield In search of a way to eliminate love, Aya and the Manhunters travel to Zamaron to confront the stalwarts of it: the Star Sapphire Corps. One of the Star Sapphires, Giata, expresses her doubt that love is anything less than good, even when Aya continuously states how love has hurt her. When Giata mentions that it was Hal's girlfriend, Carol Ferris, who taught the Corps the selflessness of true love, Aya uses their crystal portals to bring Carol to Zamaron. Scarred In this episode it is revealed that she made out of a living creature and Hal's team uses a yellow crystal bomb to stop Aya from eating the universe but she absords the energy and results unharmed. Hal then uses the Interceptor to distract Aya so he, Razer and Killowog can escape. Ranx Aya is after a secret weapon on the deserted planet Ranx, and sends a massive army of Manhunters to retrieve it. While Hal, Kilowog and Razer are ordered to the planet, the Green Lantern Corps, led by Guy Gardner, launch a simultaneous attack to beat her to it. At the end Aya retirves tha Anti-Monitors memory and gains the ability to time travel. Dark Matter Hal discovers that all the stars she has absorbed were surrounded by dead planets. Aya returns to the Dawn of Time to stop all emotion and all life from ever existing. Now, Hal, Kilowog, Gardner, and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps must find a way to stop her, while Razer realizes the only way to save the universe may mean killing the woman he loves. Hal shows Aya the memory where Scar tells him that she is a living creature, but she does not believe it. Razer tries to kill her but is unable to. Aya strikes back but immediately she realizes her mistake and wonders to herself what has she done and reverts her alterations to the universe. She then brings Razer to the Anti-Monitor's armor and uses the energy she absorbed from the Anti-Monitor to heal him. Once they are back to the battlefield she reveals that, in her madness, she downloaded a copy of herself into the Manhunters and uses a virus that will destroy every Aya in the universe, including herself. Razer tries to stop her, but it is already too late. She then tells him that, although she does not understand it, she has a feeling that she will always be with him, her body then becomes white light and she fades away in Razer's arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancement:' Aya possess a robotic body made out of green energy and cybenetic parts. **'Green Energy Manipulation:' Aya is capable of manipulate green energy at will. ***'Green Lantern Energy Blasts:' Aya has the ability to fire green energy blasts from her hands. ***'Green Energy Construct:' Aya has the ability to generate green energy constructs, like any other green lantern, such as force fields. ***'Light Projection': She can profect green light from her hands. **'Flight:' Aya has the ability to fly due to jet boosters on her feet. **'Superhuman Strength': As a robot, Aya is superhumanly strong. When she absorbed the Interceptor's power battery's energy, she was able to move an entire Red Lantern's battleship with no effort, and punch the anti monitor in the chest and blow his entire head. **'Superhuman Durability': As a robot, she can withstand more damage many other species. **'Energy Absorption:' Aya can absorb massive amounts of green energy into her body in other to enhance her powers to the most of its potential. **'Disassembly and Reassembly': Aya has the ability to disassemble herself into many smaller insectoid robotic components. **'Holographic Projection': She can generate green holograms from her hands. **'Computer Virus Generation': Aya can create computer viruses that she can send all across the universe. **'Universal Translator': The green energy from which she is made of can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating the interaction with any person of species. Former Powers As the new Manhunter Queen, Aya has control over the Anti-Monitor's body and has all his powers, such as: *'Anti-Matter & Energy Manipulation': Aya can project destructive blasts of energy, capable of destroying an entire planet. **'Telekinesis': Aya is capable of create a field of energy that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement. She can use it to move people at will, like some sort of TK. **'Energy Blasts': When using the Anti-Monitor's armor, she was able to project destructive blasts of energy, capable of destroying an entire planet. **'Energy Waves': She was able project powerful energy waves from her hands. **'Force Fields': She was able to create powerful energy fields capable of whistand attacks from the entire green lantern corp. *'Energy Absorption': When bonded to the Anti-Monitor's armor, she was able to absorb massive amounts of energy such as the stars from dead systems and the energy from a bomb filled in with yellow crystals, which energy was supposed to weaken her. **'Healing': Aya was capable of using the energy she absorbed to heal Razers deadly wounds. *'Anti Matter Waves Generation': She can generate anti-matter waves, a signal that reactivates all Manhunters across space. She can use this to manipulate all Manhunters. *'Mind Reading': She has shown the ability to enter people's mind to know their secrets. *'Teleportation': By using the Star Sapphire's technology, she can create portals all across the universe, the same way a Star Sapphire does, but without their limitations. *'Time Traveling': She has the ability to travel through time, and is capable of return to the dawn of time. Abilities *'Artificial Intelligence/Computer Operation:' As a robot, she can make complicated calculation in less than a second and process information faster than most of the species in the universe. *'Real Feelings:' The Manhunters identified real feelings in her, which makes her a real life form, and she was made from the living being in Oa's Green Lantern Central Power Battery which means that she is alive. Weakness *'Yellow Crystals/Energy': Since her whole self is made out of green energy, she is vulnerable to the yellow energy projected by the yellow crystals found in the spider's prison and Galia's planet. I.E. When she enter the spider prison in her robot body she could barely stand on her feet. *'Red Energy': Since she is made out of green energy, she is vulnerable to red energy. Equipment The Anti-Monitor's Armor (Formerly): When she declared herself the Manhunter's Queen, she gained total control over the Anti-Monitor's armor. This granted her all of its powers and she was able to fly through all the universe. Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" *"Razer's Edge" *"Into The Abyss" *"Heir Apparent" *"Lost Planet" *"Reckoning" *"Fear Itself" *"In Love and War" *"Regime Change" *"Flight Club" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" *"Reboot" *"Steam Lantern" *"Blue Hope" *"Prisoner of Sinestro" *"Loss" *"Cold Fury" *"Love is a Battlefield" *"Scarred" *"Ranx" *"Dark Matter" Notes *The Character was Created by Bruce Timm and made her First Appearance in Beware My Power: Part 1. Trivia *During The Production of Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Aya was added into The Green Lantern Comics as a Ship Named The Interceptor. *In the Episode "In Love and War", it has been confirmed canonically that Aya used the image of Razer's dead wife, Illana, as the base for her physical form. *In the Episode, "Homecoming" it was proven that she is more than just a robot, when she was shown with a tear coming from her eye. It was further confirmed in the episode "Blue Hope" when a Manhunter scanned her stating that she has emotions. *She is one of the very few that has given Razer a second chance in life. *In the Episode "Invasion", Aya showed her first sign of disobedience, when Hal Jordan told her to turn around, and Aya rejected the command. *Razer has feelings of love for Aya. This was confirmed in "Homecoming" when the Star Sapphires were able to use his love for Aya to teleport him to her. *Aya's dream is to become a Green Lantern. *In the Episode "Reboot", Aya was scheduled to be disassembled. *After learning that Razer was not in the team, Aya was disappointed. *Aya has feelings of love for Razer. See Also *Aya (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)/Gallery *Interceptor (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Interceptor Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aya_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Aya Category:Green Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)